


гендерсвич

by gallyanim



Series: свалка [8]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Drabble, F/F, Genderbending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: гендерсвич
Series: свалка [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769656





	гендерсвич

джэхё вырастает тощей, угловатой и нескладно длинной, ей постоянно хочется свернуться в комок, лишь бы никто не разглядывал, а потом внезапно оказывается, что это называется - модельное телосложение. так бывает только в фильмах, думает джэхё, когда ее скаутят прямо на улице, а потом идут месяцы изнурительной учебы и мерзких подколок. в итоге в первый раз на подиуме у джэхё есть очень красивое платье, заметно выросший ворох комплексов и неотступный волчий голод.  
она с самого детства была ужасно тоненькой и по иронии судьбы именно попав в модели начала набирать вес от одного только вида еды. кто-то сбалтывает, что от курения худеют, и в довесок ко всему предыдущему джэхё обретает постоянную сигарету в руках и горький кашель.  
\- бросай к чертям, - сочувственно говорит ей минхёк иногда, но каждый раз, когда джэхё правда почти готова, она попадает к чихо на укладку и визаж.  
у чихо татуированные покатые плечи, выбритые виски и иногда чересчур буйное воображение, но джэхё от нее все равно всегда выходит с графично прямыми очертаниями прически и лаконично подведенными глазами, на что менеджер всегда фыркает сердито и пытается ругаться, а джэхё кажется, что лучшего с дурацкой ею сделать и нельзя. чихо легко игнорирует любые нападки, а потом подмигивает ей - иронично и как будто даже понимающе, и у джэхё гулко шлепается сердце прямо в пятки ступней неказистого сорок третьего размера.  
\- что ты на нее пялишься? - хмыкает юквон, когда садится на стул рядом и осторожно вынимает из ушей большие круглые кольца. - типичная , таких в клубах пруд пруди.  
джэхё никогда в жизни не была в клубе, но она не совсем уверена в том, что вообще где-то во всем мире есть хоть один человек, похожий на чихо.

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 год страйкс бэк-2


End file.
